Hör doch auf!
by DracoDragon
Summary: Draco beschwert sich bei Harry....
1. Draco beschwert sich

**Hört doch auf**

**_Beide gehören J.K.Rowling(leider) und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_**

_**Freue mich über kommis!!**_

_**Eure DracoDragon**_

* * *

„**Ach hört doch auf! Ihr versteht mich gar nicht, ihr kennt mich nicht! Keiner kennt mich! Nur ich mich selbst!! Auch du und Schlammblut glauben mich zu kennen:**

„**Hört doch auf, er kann nichts dafür, er hat das von seinem Vater!" Von wegen.**

**Ich bin kalt, böse, hassvoll. Und weswegen? Wegen dir, Potter!**

**Von wegen, ich bin neidisch, oder was ihr Leute sonst noch alles sagt. Ich wollte mich in der ersten Klasse mit dir befreunden. Nicht ich hab dich stehen gelassen! DU hast das gemacht. **

**Meint ihr nicht, dass es schon genug ist, von den Eltern gehasst zu werden? **

**Nein ihr müsst ja noch einen draufsetzen, euren Senf und Ketchup!**

**Ihr Lehrer, Dumbledore, Ron, ganz Gryffindor, Schlammblut und der große „Lord Bezwinger"Potter.**

**Ihr alle triezt mich und noch mehr. **

**Warum, meint ihr, verschließe ich mich? Warum bin ich so kalt? Warum freunde ich mich nicht mit jemandem an?**

**Weil ich doch immer nur verspottet, geärgert und verletzt werde.**

**Ach, jetzt wundert ihr euch: **

„**Draco kann verletzt sein!?"**

**NATÜRLICH!!**

**Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch! Genau wie alle anderen.**

**Jeden Tag, wenn ich zum Unterricht geh', wenn ich mal zu spät komme, was selten ist, dann bekomme ich natürlich Strafarbeiten, Punktabzug, pi, pa, po.**

**Wenn du mal zu spät kommst...**

**Nein, gar nichts, nicht einmal: „Potter Sie sind zu spät!" Du wirst wie ein rohes Ei behandelt.**

**Die sind ja froh, dass du überhaupt zum Unterricht gekommen bist. Hättest ja auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer vom Lord überfallen werden. Tzzzzzzz...**

**Warum, meinst du, komme ich bei Professor Snape, meinem Patenonkel bei Zaubertränke immer so oft zu spät?**

**Weil er der einzige Lehrer ist, der mich nicht runtermacht!**

**Ich genieße es, wie du ständig Punktabzug bekommst, wenn du zu spät kommst.**

**Da kannst du fühlen, wie ungerecht es ist, so viele Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen, ausgeschimpft zu werden, wenn man auch nur mit der Wimper zuckt.**

**Ich wollte, dass du spürst wie es ist so runtergemacht zu werden.**

**Ich kann es nicht mehr leiden, dass du, Wiesel und Schlammblut immer bei mir ankommen und mir die Seele kaputt machen.**

**Es tut weh! Ja, ich zeige es nicht äußerlich aber seelisch bin ich... tot!**

**Ich werfe zurück, aber nur, um nicht anzudeuten, dass ich geknickt bin.  
Wenn ihr das merken würdet, dann würdet ihr mich nur noch mehr runtermachen.**

**Ich hab keine Lust mehr drauf!**

**LASST MICH IN RUHE!!"**

**Diese Wörter schleuderte Draco Malfoy Harry Potter ins Gesicht, drehte sich um und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.**

* * *

_**Kommis . ;-D**_


	2. Brief an Draco

_**Hi Leute. Thx dass ihr mir comments geschrieben habt, war sehr nett von euch. Obwohl ich nicht weiterschreiben wollte, waren manche daran interessiert, wie Harry reagieren würde. Also hab ich hier ne Fortsetzung geschreiben.**_

**Brief an Draco:**

„_Hallo Draco._

_Ich habe lange über deine Worte nachgedacht._

_Ja, es stimmt, wir haben dich mehr fertiggemacht, als du uns._

_Drei gegen einen._

_Aber denkst du wirklich, dass ich gerne berühmt sein möchte für etwas, an das ich mich noch nicht mal erinnern kann?_

_Für etwas, an dem meine Eltern gestorben sind?_

_Ich würde lieber ganz normal sein und zusammen mit meinen Eltern leben, als so zu sein, wie ich jetzt bin!_

_Meine Gefühle zu dir sind gemischt, doch ich empfinde mehr Gutes zu dir als Schlechtes._

_Ich kann noch nicht sagen, ob ich dich liebe, ich brauche noch Zeit._

_Du musst ja nicht gemein sein, weil dein Vater es auch ist._

_Jeder Mensch ist anders und kann sich ändern!!_

_Gibst du uns noch eine Chance, dass wir uns besser kennen lernen und langsam die Mauer abbauen, die schon seit der ersten Klasse zwischen uns steht?_

_Dass wir die Feindschaft, das Eis, brechen?_

_Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach sein wird, weder für dich, noch für mich!_

_Ich habe jetzt auch gemerkt, wie schlimm ich dich verletzt habe._

_Ich wollte das nicht!_

_Es tut mir ja so leid!_

_Bitte, verzeih mir!_

_Denk noch einmal darüber nach, bitte...._

_Dein Harry."_

_**So das wars. Es kommt noch ein Kapitel dazu!!!**_

_**Commiiiis ;-)**_

_**Eure DracoDragon**_

_**p.s hoffe, die ff gefällt euch...**_


End file.
